El recuento
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: A veces enumeraba las posibilidades perdidas. A veces pensaba en el Perro./ Soly Ruh, este fic va dedicado a ti.


**Personajes:** Sandor Clegane/ Sansa Stark.

 **Advertencias:** Solo leo los libros, la serie me es indiferente y hasta estorbosa, así que todo lo sucedido en "Game of Thrones" no tiene relevancia aquí.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de George R. R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en sexto "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Alas Negras, palabras negras"

* * *

 **Soly Ruh,** vengo tardíamente, pero lo he logrado –creo—, espero firmemente que te guste esta pequeña historia.

* * *

 **El recuento**

* * *

A veces, cuando el sueño no recurría a ella, una vez llegada la noche; solía pensar en antiguas posibilidades. En los _«qué tal sí»_ , perdidos en la penumbra. Eventos que no llegó a ver manifestarse por su estupidez, o por el miedo que la había anclado al suelo y dejado sin nada.

El pensamiento recurrente siempre solía ser su padre, en cómo podría haberlo salvaguardado sino hubiera avisado a la reina de sus planes, sino habría insistido en ir al _Desembarco del Rey._ En estas ensoñaciones las cosas siempre pintaban una buena tonalidad, y le hacían sentir esperanza. Aun cuando, ahora, sabía que nunca hubiera sido tan fácil.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. A veces pensaba en qué pasaría si hubiera logrado escapar con Arya, en si no hubiera salido de Invernalia, cómo habrían sido las cosas si le hubiera dicho a Joffrey fuerte y claro cuánto lo despreciaba, y cuánto deseaba verlo perecer. En algunas ocasiones, aun sin querer, pensaba en el Perro.

Su despedida había desastrosa y de forma intempestiva. A momento presente siquiera podía decir cuál había sido la sensación que cundió a su cuerpo cuando lo supo desaparecido. Él era un hombre terrible, repleto de palabras duras y actos a la par de estas. Sin embargo… retrocediendo en el tiempo, dando forma a la última noche en que lo vio, no podía evitar pensarlo. A él, todo ruinoso, borracho y repleto de sangre, diciéndole que la podía sacar de ahí.

Sansa nunca había negado su ofrecimiento, pero definitivamente no aceptó, ¿cómo hacerlo? Era el Perro que tenía la cara chamuscada, modales bruscos, y nada que podría consolar a una dama. Él era quien la había visto con lujuria al final —era lujuria, ¿verdad?— y le había prometido una historia nada idílica. Una que jamás sería cantada por bardos, envidiada por doncellas, ni venerada por nadie. Y aun con todo; la pensaba.

Si ella no hubiera rezado un cántico de pena, si no hubiera dicho la improbabilidad de su fin, sino temiera verle el rostro demacrado… ¿El escape hubiera sido una opción? Tal vez hubiera visto una vez más a su madre y hermano, y no tendría que lidiar con la muerte de su tía y hasta un ex prometido. No tendría que lidiar con "Meñique", quien le daba todas las armas que necesitaba, pero entre silencios prometía una tarifa demasiado alta. Ya no era crédula, lo sabía, pero aún se preguntaba…

¿Hubiera podido reformar a semejante bestia? ¿Y en caso de que no, sería un ser más putrefacto que ahora? ¿Mejor preparado o una simple demente? ¿Sería meramente la puta de Sandor Clegane?

No podía reconocer ninguna de esas partes, y en cambio, solo podía imaginarse a ella escapando junto al Perro de su martirio, y viajando en una desventurada travesía. Todo en ánimo de persecución y tragedia. En ensoñaciones, a veces imaginaba que él le obligaba a darle un beso. A veces hasta correspondía. Era mera curiosidad, solía repetirse cuando se tragaba la descolocación y el asco. Una mala jugada de la mente.

En todas las ocasiones nombradas, casi como si fuera una prueba autoimpuesta, cantaba una canción que se le ocurría de momento. Aquella que jamás pudo cantar a ese hombre que la quería hacer piar como un pajarillo. Una estúpida mascota que nunca sería liberada de su jaula. Por supuesto, tras pensar en ello, callaba su cantar y ofendida rebatía su mismo lugar sublevado.

—Ya no soy un pájaro—. Rebatía, pese a que día por día se le iba la sensación de ser una loba, y hasta su nombre se hacía difuso y estorboso—. No soy un simple pájaro.

.

Aquellas noches, una vez conciliado el sueño, no soñaba con nada más que águilas que bamboleaban por el cielo; demostrando que no se tenía que ser un dragón para dominarlo.

* * *

 _He intentado leer todas las partes de Sansa, sin embargo, no pude acabar porque era un infierno entre actividades curriculares y relectura, así que… puede que haya partes muy erradas en esta interpretación._

 _¿Y qué decir? Siempre me gustó la relación de Sandor con Sansa, ya que sentía que era quien no le llenaba los oídos con mentiras dulces ni la dejaba tan desamparada. Pero entre todo, admito que la pareja no es benigna ni hecha para ser saludable; hay muchos defectos, y es tan conflictivo lo suyo, que la idea que ya tenía semi escrita, tuvo que ser abortada, porque mataría a mi Amigo Secreto de rabia y a mí misma de ello, jajaja. Sin embargo, querida, prometo escribir algún día un long fic y dedicártelo, claro, si te agrada mi escritura._

 _Otro punto, años que no escribo para el fandom, lo extrañé me di cuenta, jajaja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: Mi re-lectura me llevó a pensar ciertas cosas. Sansa alrededor del libro ha sido múltiples veces comparado con un pájaro, y me es irónico que ahora que por fin las cosas van mejorando para ella –es un cambio en su carácter, el momento donde está madurando y ya no sigue tanto ensoñaciones—sea en el Nido de Águilas, donde se despoja justamente de su puesto como Stark, y está a la caza de quedarse con el lugar de su primo. Entonces, ¿no se puede tomar como una evolución? El pájaro ya no es más un "simple pájaro enjaulado", tal vez es un águila. Acepto contradicciones._


End file.
